Will the Truth set him Free?
by TheNugget
Summary: Sweenett. Mrs. Lovett has a shocking change of heart! She is filled with guilt knowing that Sweeney aches because of her lies. Will she tell him the truth about Lucy – despite the danger it could put her in? More importantly, how would the truth affect the barber?
1. Chapter 1

**There are a LOT of Sweenetts that include Mrs. Lovett either getting raped or getting sick. I decided to do something a little different. Not 100% sure yet where this is going, but it'll grow as I keep writing. Hope you enjoy! (: If it's crap, I'll trash it. **

**Chapter 1**

The day was coming to a close. Mrs. Lovett hums idly to herself as she tidies up her pie shop for tomorrow's customers. There was quite a rush today, and her wary body is ready for respite.

Just as she finishes, the door swings open. In walks her favorite barber, Sweeney Todd. She smiles at him as he impassively takes a seat at the counter. His endless scowl is ever present and his dark eyes remain downcast.

"What'll it be today, Mr. T?" she asks merrily, "Priest, lawyer, or perhaps a bit of both?"

He glances at her and raises his lip in disgust.

"Calm down now love, it's only a jest! Here you are." she places some bread and ale in front of him. He immediately gulps down the ale and leaves the bread untouched.

"What's the matter Mr. T?" she asks upsettingly, "You aint had a bite of food all day; just been guzzlin' down that ale like there's no tomorrow!"

Naturally, he only grunts in return.

Mrs. Lovett sighs. "Well love, you've got a troubled mind. But you can't live like this forever y'know." She hesitates before she continues. "Now don't be gettin' hot, but I don't think your Lucy would want you livin' like this."

Sweeney glares at her, anger clearly written in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett keeps her fear at bay, and looks at him with as much pity as she can summon. Eventually, he sighs and looks down, dejectedly.

"She'd understand," he says gloomily, "She _did_ poison herself."

Mrs. Lovett heart begins to race. She makes an effort to sound bored, "Yeah, well that don't mean she'd want you to do the same. If she knew you was comin' back, she woulda waited."

Suddenly, he stands and bangs his fists on the counter top. "But I know _she_ won't come back!" he yells.

Mrs. Lovett backs away in fear. He glares at her, looking as though he'll cut her throat any second. Finally, his shoulders fall and his hands unclench.

"She's gone." He says quietly, "And I will have revenge."

With that, he strides out the door and up the stairs to his parlor.

That night, Mrs. Lovett has trouble sleeping. She can't stop thinking about what Mr. Todd said. "_But I know she won't come back."_ The statement keeps echoing through her mind.

Nellie had told herself a million times that she lied about Lucy to ease Sweeney's pain. Surely if he knew she was insane, his sorrow would only grow. Lucy was alive, but she was no longer _his_ Lucy.

But Nellie knew she was only lying to herself. She knew that she lied To Mr. T because he would still love Lucy, whether she was crazy or not. But it was painfully clear that he still loved Lucy…even though he believed her to be _dead_!

So, would his pain worsen knowing she was alive? Would it give him false hope? Nellie loved him – more than she even loved herself. So…how could she allow him to feel such grief, even if it was over Lucy's "death?"

_If I truly loved him, I'd let him go._

NO! Nellie pushes the thought away, deep into the back of her mind. But the doubt is already there. When she finally does sleep, her dreams are filled with guilt. And when she wakes, that feeling has only intensified. For the first time, Eleanor Lovett wants to tell the man she loves the truth…even if that means putting her own life at risk.

**Please leave reviews and let me know if I should continue or not!**

I don't own Sweeney Todd


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The lunchtime rush has just ended at Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. She thought about closing the shop for the day, but staying busy seems to help push away pestering thoughts. Now however, she waits anxiously for the evening's customers. A nearly empty bottle of gin sits in front of her, but dark thoughts still echo through her mind. She's almost glad when Toby rushes inside the shop.

"Hello, mum!" he calls merrily.

"Toby dear! Where you been off to for so long? I was startin' to worry 'bout ya."

"No need to worry, mum. Just been hangin' about with me old chaps, is all. And uh…" he's hesitates for a moment.

"Well spit it out now! Come on, don't be shy!" Nellie says impatiently.

"Well, they was wonderin' if I could hang with 'em for the night? I told 'em that I was helpin' you with the shop, but they kept pushin' me to ask if it'd be alright. They're just outside now, makin' sure I wasn't fibbin'…"

Toby acts uninterested, but Nellie can tell otherwise. She sighs, "Go on and be with your friends. I'll be closin' up shop for the night anyways."

"Oh, mum, you don't have to do that!" he says unhappily. "Here, I'll tell 'em that you said you'll need help with the customers, and they'll be right off."

"No, you go on and have fun Toby, dear," she soothes. "I'm not feelin' up for any more customers anyways." Worry crosses the boy's face. Mrs. Lovett quickly calms him, "Now, I haven't fallen ill or nothin', I'm just tired, is all! You go on and have fun with your chaps. But be back by breakfast tomorrow!"

His face lights up with excitement. "Thank you, mum!" he says cheerfully, and exits the room.

Mrs. Lovett sighs in exasperation and lays her head on the table. Her thoughts simply won't let her be! Whether Toby kept her company or not, she knows her mood would not have improved. She feels too wretched to do anything but drink gin and allow the hours to pass by. Toby would have been distressed by her behavior; it's a good thing she let him leave for the night.

Suddenly the door opens. Nellie looks up, expecting to see a customer. Instead, she meets the cold eyes of Sweeney Todd. Only now does she realize – she forgot to take him his breakfast! Hastily, she gets up and walks over to the counter.

"Sorry 'bout that, love! It's been a dreadful busy day."

Sweeney only grunts in response.

As she begins to make his plate, the barber takes a seat at the bar. His eyes are far away, as though recalling something from the past. Nellie can't help but notice the bags directly under them. It looks like the man had not slept in years!

But what draws her attention most is the _depth_ of his eyes. There, she sees immense sorrow and anger. Some say the eyes are the windows to the soul; Nellie now believes that whole-heartedly. Never before has she seen such grief. Never before has she seen such darkness and hopelessness. To her surprise, the dark eyes meet her own. She realizes that she was motionless, and was openly staring at Sweeney Todd.

"What?" he asks indifferently.

She can't reply. Her throat closes up and her eyes fill with tears. Sweeney's brow lowers in confusion, but he remains silent. Mrs. Lovett turns away from him and fights for composure.

After a few moments, she finally recovers. But she has a new determination in her heart. Never again would she see that emptiness in his eyes. She turns and faces the barber.

"You miss Lucy, don't you?" she asks blankly.

Sweeney's eyes flash, but he only looks down.

Nellie closes her eyes and dispels her fear. Come what may, she knows what she must do. "I'm truly sorry about what happened to her. I wish I coulda stopped her, but she was too bloody rash to listen."

"That's enough, Mrs. Lovett." says the barber darkly.

"I know. It _is_ enough." she sighs. "Mr. T…I need to show ya somethin'. And you aint gonna be too happy about it, but at least you'll feel _somethin'_, besides despair."

Sweeney now looks at her with clear confusion. "What is this, Mrs. Lovett?"

"You'll see, dear. Come on."

Without looking back, she walks out the door. She can hear Sweeney grumbling behind her.

They make their way towards the Old Bailey. Nellie stays a few strides ahead of Sweeney, not wanting him to see the terror in her eyes. Dread fills her entire being and her heart screams at her: _Stop! _But she walks on.

Finally, they turn the last corner. Nellie halts and is unable to move or breathe. Her heart beat is like drums in her ears. At her sudden stop, Sweeney nearly bumps into her. Annoyed, he steps beside her and sees her fearful expression. Following her gaze, he realizes that she's staring at an old beggar woman on the street.

Only, Nellie does not see an old beggar woman. She sees what's left of Lucy Barker, the wife of Benjamin Barker. And in a few moments, Sweeney Todd will learn the truth.

**Leave reviews please! (:**

I don't own Sweeney Todd


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the cliffhanger everybody! Lol, I actually didn't think it was that much of one when I was writing it…guess I was wrong! xP **

**Chapter 3**

Mrs. Lovett can only stand there as Sweeney's patience dwindles. He looks back and forth from the baker to the beggar in confusion.

"That's a beggar." he says, irritated.

Nellie can't speak. She only stands motionless as Lucy gets closer to them. Everything seems to be happening too slowly and too quickly at the same time. She glances at the barber and sees him watching her with frustration, paying no attention to the approaching woman. With effort, Nellie swallows her terror and exhales.

"Mr. Todd," she begins with a shaky voice, "there's something I need to tell ya. I shoulda told ya before, but I couldn't. Lucy-"

She's cut off by a nearby shout, "Alms! Alms! For a miserable woman!"

Nellie turns and sees the woman approaching. Soon, she's standing in front of them.

"Please have a little pity for an old woman! It's so cold and me stomach's crampin' from the-" Suddenly, her eyes widen with terror, staring right up at Mrs. Lovett.

"Not you…not you…no, please! Keep away! You're the Devil's wife! Stay away from me!" She cowers in fear.

"Now calm down; I aint gonna hurt you!" Mrs. Lovett says crossly.

The woman turns to flee. Nellie grabs her arm, and for a moment they grapple. Lucy tries to scream, but Mr. Todd clamps his hand over her mouth. Thankfully, the street is empty and there are no witnesses to this scene.

"Mrs. Lovett!" growls Sweeney, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to show you!"

Lucy is still struggling in Sweeney's and Nellie's arms. Mrs. Lovett's anger peaks.

"Calm down, ya crazy old bat! It's Benjamin! Your husband's back! Turn around and look at him if ya don't believe me!"

Sweeney's arms immediately fall and he gapes at Nellie. He turns his head towards the woman, whose eyes remain downcast. Slowly and uncertainly, she lifts her head and looks at his face. Her gasp is audible in the quiet of the street. Sweeney stares at the woman with wide eyes.

"L-Lucy?" he stammers.

For a long time, everyone is silent. Mrs. Lovett's heart fills with grief as she watches the reunion. Sweeney and Lucy blink at each other, as though they think they're in a dream. Finally, Lucy closes her lips into a firm line.

"That is not my name." she says simply.

Both Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett stare at her. This is not something the baker expected!

"What?" gasps Sweeney, "No…Lucy, it's me! It's Sween-…Benjamin! It's Benjamin! I thought you were dead!"

"Lucy _is_ dead." She almost sounds lucid, "And so is Benjamin."

Sweeney blanches. Tears begin to fill his eyes. "No! Lucy, I'm right in front of you. I'm alive! Please, what-"

She interrupts him, "But, their daughter still lives!" The crazed look has reappeared in her eyes, "Ah, little Johanna! My baby cries so much! But her father will return soon and hold her. She always stops crying when he holds her!" She looks up at the barber's stunned face, "Isn't that funny, now! That a baby will stop crying as soon as the father's home! Well now, her father will return soon. But spare some coins, until then? To keep me and my babe warm tonight?"

Sweeney is silent, staring at her in shock. He whispers, "Lucy, you must remember me…please..." He reaches for her hand.

The beggar pulls out of his grasp with a shriek, "THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" And she dashes away.

Sweeney does not move for a moment. He stares, as though he's in a daze. Then he starts after her. Nellie quickly takes hold of his sleeve.

"No, Mr. Todd, it won't do any good. She's not the Lucy you remember!"

The barber turns towards her and she freezes. He gazes at her with more sorrow and pain than she's ever seen before.

"You lied to me." he whispers.

Nellie slowly lets go of him. He glares at her for a second and then rushes after his wife. She watches him leave; knowing that the next time she sees him will be the day of her execution.

**Not as much of a cliffhanger as Chapter 2…right? (: Leave reviews and constructive criticism please!**

I don't own Sweeney Todd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and thank you for telling me to make the chapters longer! I'll definitely start doing that; I didn't realize how short they were o.O**

**Chapter 4**

Sweeney Todd didn't return home that night. Nellie did not sleep at all, thinking that he'd barge in the door any moment. She would pace about the floor, lie down and cry, or sometimes just sit and stare into the darkness. Toby was obviously worried, but the gin put him to sleep before he could ask too many questions.

When night turned into day, the baker decided to open her shop. Sitting about and fretting would do nothing for her; she had to at least _pretend_ that everything was normal. But it wasn't. All throughout the day, her thoughts were on the barber. _What's he doing now? Has he killed himself? Did he go after the judge? _The worry nearly drove Nellie mad!

She was loath to feel sorry for him. Here he was – probably plotting how he'd kill her – while she fretted about how he was _feeling. _Love makes people so irrational! But she couldn't help herself.

The day passed by slowly, but dusk finally falls. By the time the last customer leaves, Mrs. Lovett is exhausted. She falls down into a chair and closes her eyes, but sleep will not come. Her thoughts keep straying to the barber, wherever he is, and her mind cannot rest.

"Mum?" a small voice says timidly.

Mrs. Lovett turns to see Toby standing in the doorway. She gives him a tired smile, "What is it lad?"

"Are you alright?"

She hesitates, "I'm fine deary, just not feelin' too well is all."

"…Does it have to do with Mr. Todd bein' gone?"

Nellie starts. Of course Toby would've guessed! The boy's not particularly bright, but he's not completely dumb.

She sighs and decides to tell him the truth, "Yes, Toby." She pauses, "He's gone to take care of some personal business. I'm not sure when – if – he'll be back."

"Well…maybe it's not such a bad that he's gone."

Nellie narrows her eyes at him, "What do ya mean by that, love?"

After a moment of silence, he begins, "I don't mean any disrespect, mum, but he doesn't seem…good. It seems like he hides things from everyone – even you. And I don't want him to hurt you."

Mrs. Lovett nearly panics. It's as if the boy knows the danger she's in! Putting her alarm aside, she stands. "Now Toby dear," she consoles, "Mr. T's only ever been good to us. He's not a bad man."

Toby hesitates. "I can't help but feel that he is," he says finally.

Mrs. Lovett watches the boy, thinking. After a few tense moments, she sighs. Putting her hand on his back, she leads him to the couch where they sit.

"Toby," Mrs. Lovett begins, "I know why ya think Mr. T's bad. I know he's strange and that he likes to keep to himself, but that don't always mean someone's evil. You're gettin' _bad_ confused with _sad_."

"Sad?" Toby asks, confused. "Why would Mr. Todd be sad?"

"I'll tell ya, if ya promise not to tell anyone else…'specially him!"

He promises to say silent, so Nellie tells him about the barber. Toby learns that Sweeney Todd was once a man named Benjamin Barker, who was sent to jail on a false charge. Of course, Nellie has to lie a bit and say Sweeney came back to find his wife was dead and his daughter was missing. She leaves out Turpin altogether.

When she finishes, Toby is silent. Nellie can tell that he's shocked. Toby never would've believed that the barber could _love_ anyone!

"So Mr. Todd's not evil," he says astonished. "All this time I thought he should be in jail, when it was jail that made him that way in the first place."

"It's alright, love," Nellie hugs him. "Anyone else would think the same thing. It's not easy to see how someone is on the inside when they look so cold on the outside."

Toby looks up at her in awe, "But you did. You see people for who they are – even me! That's why I thank the good Lord for sending you to me. That's why I love you like you're me own mum."

Mrs. Lovett's breath stops. That's the first time someone's said _'I love you' _to her for as long as she can remember! As she looks down at the boy who she cares for so much, she cannot stop the tears. She hugs him tightly and sobs silently.

"I love you too, Toby dear – like a son," she chokes. "And I won't let nothin' hurt you while I'm around." And they sit in silence, holding each other tightly.

Finally, Mrs. Lovett eases her grip. She faces him and rests her hands upon shoulders. He smiles up at her with wet eyes.

Suddenly, Mrs. Lovett gasps. She realizes what will happen when Sweeney returns to kill her. Toby will do his best to protect her, but he won't be able to. Todd's never liked the boys anyways. If Toby gets in the way, he'd end up…NO!

"Mum, what's wrong?" Toby asks, clearly anxious about the sudden shock on her face.

Nellie does her best to hide it, "Nothin' dear, I just realized I left the pies in the oven," she lies. That seems to pacify the boy and he relaxes his shoulders.

"I can get 'em for ya, if ya'd like," he says eagerly.

"No," she says standing up, "I'll get 'em, you don't worry about it. Just stay up here and get ready for bed. I'll make you a glass of gin when I get back."

Hastily, she walks into the bake house. There, she frantically tries to come up with an idea to keep Toby safe. Todd might not even return…but what if he does? She already knows Toby won't leave – not with her acting so distraught. What can she do to keep him safe though?

The answer comes to her quickly. In her bedroom there is a vial of sleeping medicine that's a bit old. The one time she took it, she slept soundly through a dreadful storm. Even if she screamed at the top of her lungs, the boy would not wake.

Nellie makes her way up the stairs and walks across the living room. She passes by Toby, who sits contently in a chair sipping ale. He smiles widely at her and she does her best to smile back.

She walks into her bedroom and finds the medicine. Hiding it in her breast, she walks back out and pours Toby a glass of gin. When he's not looking, she slips the medicine into the drink and stirs the glass.

Toby gulps down the drink and surely enough, he's fast asleep within five minutes. Mrs. Lovett easily picks him up and takes him to her room. She lays him on her bed and watches his peaceful slumber for a few minutes. When she leaves the room, she makes sure to slam the door. The boy doesn't stir.

Nellie sits in her easy chair, doubtful she'll get any sleep that night. She hears rain drops pattering on the window. There is a small flash of lightning and thunder rolls in the distance. Storms have always made her uncomfortable and she hopes she'll be dozing by the time the worst of it reaches Fleet Street.

Mrs. Lovett does not realize it when she falls asleep. The exhaustion of the day took a toll on her weary body, and lethargy quickly creeps up on her.

In the middle of the night, she wakes with a start. The room around her is too dark to see what the source of her arousal was and Nellie strains her eyes. Suddenly, lightning flashes with a deafening clap of thunder.

Nellie stops breathing. That one flash showed her everything. That one flash showed a mud-covered Sweeney Todd standing in the doorway; his eyes filled with rage and his right hand holding a razor. He had come back for revenge.

**That's why they call it CLIFF HANGGEERR! (Reading Rainbow…90s babies probably understand, lol) **

**Hope you enjoyed it! I know you guys were probably hoping for another Lovett/Todd chapter, but I wanted there to be some deep moments between Mrs. Lovett and Toby. Like I said, this is developing as I write it. But the next chapter will ****_obviously _****include Sweeney, so you can look forward to that! :D**

** Again, please leave reviews and constructive criticism! (:**

I don't own Sweeney Todd


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sweeney Todd stands still for a moment in the darkness. Slowly, he pulls a match out to light a candle, not taking his eyes off of the baker. Mrs. Lovett is rooted to her chair, unable to move or breathe.

After the candle is lit, Sweeney begins to make his way over to Nellie. He's only a few steps away from her when she finally comes out of her trance. She jumps out of the chair and dashes towards the door, having nowhere else in mind to go. With surprising agility, Sweeney grabs hold of her arm painfully. She cries out in fear, but the barber only yanks her around.

Nellie finds herself being pushed against the wall, Sweeney holding tightly onto her neck with his mud-crusted hands. His eyes, inches away from her own, are lit with fury. In his other hand the silver razor glints menacingly.

"You lied!" he says with rage. "You knew she lived but you lied!"

"No, I didn't lie," Nellie chokes, "I said she poisoned-"

"YOU LIED!" He yells, bringing the razor to her throat. She closes her eyes as the coolness of the blade presses against her skin. Sweeney holds the razor there as Mrs. Lovett whimpers.

"Why?" he whispers darkly.

"'Cause…" Nellie hesitates, "'cause I love you."

She opens her eyes and looks at the barber. He stares back coldly, nothing but hatred and anger in his eyes.

"She's my wife…MY WIFE!"

Anger seeps through Nellie's fear, "Not anymore, she's not!" she yells, to her own shock. Sweeney falters a bit and she's able to push him away. He stands threateningly holding the razor out, but Nellie's ire has completely taken place of her fear.

"Go ahead; kill me!" she continues loudly, "Slice my throat like ya do with your customers! But Lucy's gone! You wasn't there, you didn't see her lose all her sanity. She died the day that Benjamin Barker left!"

The barber springs at her, but Nellie quickly jumps behind the sofa while he remains in front of it. They stand defensively, with their legs apart and their arms out at their sides. This has now become a game of cat and mouse.

Mrs. Lovett continues softly with a hint of malice, "Remember when you came back, Mr. Todd? Remember what you said? You said: _'Not Barker. That man is dead.'_ Well I remember, Mr. T. And I think you know that you're Lucy is just as dead as Benjamin Barker!"

With a cry of rage, the barber throws himself over the couch. Nellie jumps away just before he can seize her and runs to the counter. Picking up a cleaver she faces him, holding it up as protection. Seeing the weapon, Sweeney stops in mid-run. He glares at Nellie, his body shaking with wrath.

"You scheming witch," he growls, "You don't know what love is! You lied to me!"

"Why do ya think I told ya the truth?" Her voice lowers as sadness washes through her. "I couldn't stand to see ya so miserable. But I thought it would've been worse if ya knew the truth. And I was right! I didn't want to tell ya before 'cause you would've known that she was just down the street from you and ya couldn't bring her back."

"Stop lying, Mrs. Lovett!" he says darkly, but his voice sounds less certain.

"No, I'm tellin' ya the truth," She speaks to him consolingly. "Would you rather feel the way ya do now, or the way ya did before ya knew she was alive? She really _is_ gone, love. Surely you know that by now – you've been with her for two days. I just didn't want ya to be so distraught."

"Stop." he whispers darkly. There is no conviction in his voice.

Nellie gazes at him for a moment. Even though he's ready to kill her right now, she still loves him. Instead of being angry, all she feels for the broken man is pity. She lowers the cleaver, accepting whatever comes next. But there's one last thing she needs to say:

"I'm sorry."

She _means_ it too. From the very depths of her soul, she's sorry for everything – for lying and for all of the things he had faced, whether she caused them or not.

It seems as though Sweeney knows she means _everything_. His eyes go from being filled with hatred to being filled with pain. His face crumples up and he falls to his knees, dropping the razor. Then, for the first time, Sweeney Todd cries. He sobs long and hard, not holding anything back.

Mrs. Lovett stands in shock for only a moment before going to him, completely ignoring the fact that he could kill her any moment. She holds him and comforts him as best she can. He cries out with a resonating grief, like the world has fallen apart and he is the only one left. She cradles his head, which lies upon her breast, and they remain that way until daybreak.

* * *

At dawn, Sweeney finally makes an effort to stand. Nellie helps support his weight and they move across the room to the couch. There, they sit far away from each other in a tense silence. Sweeney stares into nothing, his thoughts elsewhere. For a few moments, Mrs. Lovett watches him with pity in her eyes. Then she stands and makes for the gin.

She brings him a glass and he drinks quickly. Nellie watches him as he idly twirls the glass. He opens his mouth a few times as if to say something, but remains silent. This goes on for ten minutes. Finally, after the glass is empty, Sweeney Todd speaks.

"I followed her," he says slowly in a dead voice. "I hid so she couldn't see me and I followed her. She went about, begging people for change as if she had forgotten all about me. After night had fallen, she went behind an alley. I followed her there and tried talking to her…tried making her remember. But she couldn't. She just kept saying 'That is not my name' when I'd call her Lucy. Then she fled from me. The rain was too heavy to see and I kept falling. She hid among the supplies in the loading bay.

I searched there for the rest of the night and couldn't find her. Then, not two hours before I returned, she came out of her hiding place. She just looked at me, the way she used to when she would tell me off. And she said-" he pauses. His throat becomes thick and he fights for composure. After a moment, he continues, "She said 'Stop this. Johanna needs you. Lucy is dead. Live.' And that was it. She walked away and I did not follow."

Mrs. Lovett's blinks through her tears and gazes at Sweeney thoughtfully. He sits on the edge of the couch, looking as if he's on fire.

He turns and looks at her, a familiar glint of madness touching his eyes. "What happened?" he asks angrily. "Tell me the truth."

Nellie sighs and her heart fills with dread. "Alright, love," she says softly, "This time, I'll tell ya everything. And I won't blame ya if ya kill me afterwards."

With that, she begins.

**It's getting harder and harder for me to write this…but I'm not giving up! The next chapter will be challenging, but I'll figure it out. Now I see why people struggle so much with keeping Sweeney in character… o.O**

**Leave reviews please! (: Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated as well!**

I don't own Sweeney Todd


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoutout to GillyFlowers ****for her awesome detailed reviews (: and ****thelovelyflorencelovett**** for her continuous support! Big thank you to everyone leaving reviews. They really do serve as inspiration!**

**Also, I just started my Senior Paper…so I might not be able to upload as quickly as usual ): I'll do my best, but I won't rush TOO much. **

**Chapter 6**

Mrs. Lovett's voice fills the empty house. This is the first time she's ever been completely truthful with Sweeney Todd and she's afraid of the outcome. But still, she said she wouldn't lie to him, and she means not to. She starts from the beginning:

"Well, Lucy let me rent this place out not long after you were taken, so long as she could keep the top half. I could tell right from the beginning she was goin' through a rough patch. With the Judge and the Beadle always standin' at her window, the poor thing never had any peace! Then one night, she told me 'bout you. She told me everything that had happened and the kinda man that you was. She missed ya…a lot." Mrs. Lovett eyes Sweeney for a moment before continuing.

"When the Beadle took her to the ball and the Judge…had his way," Mr. Todd flinches, but Nellie moves on, "everything got worse. She came back lookin' dreadful; cryin' and sayin' how she couldn't live no more. I tried tellin' her to be strong for little Johanna, but she wouldn't listen to me. After she calmed down a bit, she finally went upstairs with the baby and stayed quiet for the rest of the night."

"So that's when she poisoned herself?" interrupts Sweeney.

"Hang on, love, I'm gettin' there," Mrs. Lovett says softly. "No, she didn't poison herself then. But she certainly wasn't the same. It's like…somethin' inside her just _died_. She didn't smile no more; she didn't talk; she barley took care of Johanna! I would eat dinner with her and I could see that the light in her eyes was gone.

A week passed and she was still in a dreadful state. It was rainin' on the night when the Beadle knocked on the door. He said that the Judge wished to marry Lucy, and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. That's the first time she showed some emotion again. She was filled with terror like I've never seen. After the Beadle left, she ran out the door. I tried to follow her, but I couldn't just leave the baby alone, and she was all but lost in the rain. I wish I had tried harder." Nellie bights her lip as she's filled with guilt.

"I didn't know what she planned on doin'," she says quickly, "and, to tell the truth…I was angry at her. Because she was bein' selfish! Johanna needed her and all she could think about was how sad her life was!"

Sweeney glares at her darkly. Mrs. Lovett lowers her eyes and folds her hands in her lap. "I told ya I wasn't gonna lie to ya," she whispers. "That's how I felt – how I still feel. Nothin' can change that."

Sweeney sighs and, with effort, relaxes his shoulders.

Nellie continues in a shaky voice, "I got a neighbor to watch Johanna the next day while I searched for Lucy. I looked for hours, but she had disappeared. It wasn't 'till I asked around at the apothecary when I found out what she did. So I looked in the nearby alleys, and there she was. I won't tell ya what sorta state she was in."

"Tell me," the barber demands.

Nellie wavers, "Mr. Todd, it'll do ya no good-"

"I said tell me!"

Mrs. Lovett hesitates, but reluctantly obeys. "She was wearin' the same dress, only it was crusted with mud. Her hair was all out of sorts and her shoes were gone. And she was in terrible health. Her whole body was shakin,' she kept mumblin' stuff, and spit was commin' from her mouth. I thought she'd be dead soon, but she held out. With the help of some gentlemen, after I payed 'em of course, we brought her back here."

"You brought her back _here_?" Sweeney interjects heatedly, "You didn't take her to the hospital?"

"Calm down Mr. T! Of course I wanted to take her to the hospital, but I knew they'd put her in Bedlam the first chance they got. So, I brought her here and took care of her for a while."

Sweeney stares at her cynically, "Mrs. Lovett, you said you weren't going to lie."

Nellie becomes defensive, "And I aint broken that promise! Is it so hard to believe that I'd do that? Or have you forgotten how quickly I took _you_ in?"

He turns his head towards her, disbelief written all over his face. "So _you_ took care of her? A woman you barley knew?"

Mrs. Lovett becomes hushed, "That's where you're wrong. I knew her, love. I'll never forget the way she cared for little Johanna before- …well, before she went to that ball. She was truly one of the kindest people I've ever met."

Mr. Todd flinches and lowers his head, "Then tell me," he murmurs still dubious, "why does she hate you now?"

Nellie sighs, "That's easy - because she's crazy."

Todd quickly faces her, his eyes filled with malice.

"It's true," Mrs. Lovett says jadedly, "When I cared for her, I had to get the poisons out of her system. The only thing I could do was make her vomit. And that's not an easy thing to do with someone who's senseless! She didn't know why I was makin' her do it; she thought it was just torture. I guess that's never left her mind."

Mr. Todd mutters, barely audible, "Why is she on the streets?"

"Well, I kept her here as long as I could…then Turpin came. He demanded to be let inside. Ya know as well as I do what woulda happened if I tried to keep him out. He saw the state she was in and knew it was his fault. I think he was racked with guilt…but that only made him angry. He still sent her to Bedlam and adopted little Johanna. I don't know how or why Lucy got out, but I do know she never was the same as before. I know she won't ever be again."

Nellie goes silent. Sweeney stares into nothing, his eyes filled with grief. Mrs. Lovett feels wretched and can't help but feel that she's the cause of all this. Without thinking, Nellie picks her hand up and places it on the barber's. By the time she realizes what she's done, it's too late.

Sweeney jerks his hand away and stands quickly. Within the blink of an eye, a razor is in his grasp. He faces Mrs. Lovett with tense shoulders and a face of agony. The barber will finally have his revenge.

Unable to do anything else, Nellie closes her eyes and awaits death.

"I love you." she whispers, knowing it will be the last thing she'll ever say.

**Oh gosh…this chapter... I'm not sure if you liked it or not, but for some reason I REALLY didn't like writing it. I won't be surprised or upset if anyone tells me it sucked. **

**But please leave honest reviews! I really want to know what you thought, especially for this chapter in particular.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! They gave me some peace of mind; I really appreciate the support**

**And I am sooo sorry for the late update! That senior paper took up all of my writing time…and I haven't really had a lot of inspiration ): To tell the truth…I've been going crazy about The Phantom of the Opera. But no worries – Sweeney will always be number one!**

**Chapter 7**

"Mrs. Lovett?"

Nellie opens her eyes. That was not Todd's voice. She whirls around and sees Toby standing in the middle of her bedroom doorway, wide eyed. He looks back and forth between the baker and the barber, his breath coming short.

Nellie slowly turns her head towards the barber; she can't begin to guess what he'll do. Sweeney shakes with rage, but seems to be restraining himself. A tense silence goes on for some seconds and the world seems to stand still. Nellie doesn't breathe as she waits for Mr. Todd's next move. Suddenly, he looks towards the boy and starts.

Without realizing what she's doing, Mrs. Lovett jumps in front of Toby like a human shield. In that moment, something strange comes over her, a motherly side she never knew she had. And she realizes that nothing – not even Sweeney Todd – will harm that boy while she's around.

Sweeney stops and stares at her in annoyance. Only then does she see him closing his razor and putting it back in his coat pocket. Mrs. Lovett can only gaze at him in shock, forgetting all about her previous fear. Sweeney glares back for a moment with fiery eyes; then he exits the shop and heads upstairs to his parlor.

Mrs. Lovett turns around and immediately wraps the boy into a tight hug. Tears spill freely from her eyes. Toby doesn't mind though; he only embraces her tighter and they stand in silence for a few minutes.

When they pull apart, Toby looks at Mrs. Lovett with panic in his eyes, "I thought he was gonna kill ya mum! Are you alright? I shouldn'ta slept so long, 'specially on your bed-"

"It's alright darling!" she embraces him again, "Shhh, it's alright. You got up in the nick o' time. But for you, I may well be dead now…"

At that, Toby begins to seethe, "Mum, we have to get the law here! It's not right what he done, scarin' ya like that. Why, I have a mind to go upstairs and kill him meself!"

"Now Toby, don't be a fool! Trust me; it's a lot less than what I deserve."

The boy stares at her in confusion, "What d'ya mean by that, mum?"

Nellie begins, but quiets. "I'll tell ya later. But we've got to open up shop! Start sweepin' and I'll start workin' on the pies."

Toby grudgingly obeys. Toby and Mrs. Lovett do their best to go about the day normally. To Mrs. Lovett's relief and anxiety alike, Mr. Todd keeps his parlor closed and is not seen for the rest of the day.

* * *

Evening comes and the Nellie tidies up the shop. She debated taking food up to Mr. Todd earlier in the day, but her fear wouldn't allow it. Now, she gazes at the door, imagining him bursting through with rage in his eyes.

"All done, Mrs. Lovett," Toby says, pulling her out of her trance. She glances at the boy and puts on a smile.

"What would I do without ya, Toby? You're a good lad."

Toby is not fooled and sees past the façade. "Mum…I wish you'd make Mr. Todd go away."

"Now love, don't start with that-"

"Please, just listen to me," he interrupts, "You could afford this place before you got all this business – I'm sure you could afford it now! All Mr. Todd does is scare you and make you worry. Everything would be better if he was gone."

Nellie looks at Toby for a moment before she speaks, "And what then would Mr. Todd do?" she says softly. "Am I to just throw him out onto the streets, where he has no friends and nowhere to go?"

Toby silently lowers his head in shame. Mrs. Lovett goes to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she kneels.

"I can't do that to him. He needs a friend, Toby…no matter how much he don't want one."

Just then, the door opens. Toby and Nellie quickly turn their heads to see Sweeney watching them.

"Mrs. Lovett," he mutters, "I'd like to speak with you in private."

Nellie's heart beats faster and she begins to shake. She rises with Toby and sees terror in the boys' eyes.

"It's alright dear," she whispers. "We're running low on ale; why don't you go to the market and fetch some for me?" She takes the money from her purse and hands it to him. He clearly does not want to leave and looks as though he'll argue.

"Go on and be a good lad. Please Toby, I'll be alright," she lies.

He looks at her for a long moment and reluctantly walks away. When he passes Mr. Todd, he stops and stares him in the eye fiercely. Sweeney's face flashes with shock for a moment before returning to its normal bored look. Toby glances back at Mrs. Lovett, looking nearly like a man, and then exits the pie shop. The baker and the barber are alone.

Sweeney is silent for a long time, which gives Mrs. Lovett the chance to look him over. He wears the same jaded expression she's grown so used to, but his eyes are filled with extreme torment and sadness. As he lowers his eyes, her heart fills with pity and she forgets her fears. She walks over to him, places her upon his arm, and leads him towards a table.

"Come on, love. Sit down and rest a moment," she whispers.

"No!" he shouts, jerking out of her grasp. "I've done enough resting. There are things that need to be done."

"Like what?" Nellie asks with a shaky voice.

"The judge…he is still the cause of all this. I _will_ have my revenge."

"Of course you will dear, but how do you intend to do that? You don't expect he'll return for a shave after that boy came runnin' in talkin' about Johanna?"

"No, I don't think he would come for a shave. But what if something else _made_ him come…something that he would not say 'no' to?"

"Like what?"

Sweeney pauses and smirks at Mrs. Lovett. "Johanna."

"Johanna? How on earth would you make him think Johanna's here?"

"I'm not sure yet. Surly he must be keeping an eye on her after the commotion with Anthony. But I'm sure that's the only way he'll come back here. I have to make it work."

Mrs. Lovett nods in agreement, "That way you could get your Johanna back as well."

Sweeney goes rigid, "Yes, I have to save her. She cannot end up like…"

"Lucy." Nellie finishes.

Mr. Todd stands and slams his fist down, "DON'T say her name."

Nellie jumps and stares at Sweeney. He looks as though he has been set on fire, yet he cannot die. Tears spring to her eyes. "I'm sorry love," she chokes. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop her. I'm sorry you weren't able to save her. I'm….I'm just sorry…" She falls back into her seat and sobs silently.

Sweeney opens his mouth to say something, but no words escape. He looks at Mrs. Lovett and is suddenly overcome with sadness. Not sadness for himself, but sadness for the woman sitting in front of him. Only then does he realize that Mrs. Lovett feels guilty for what happened to Lucy.

Nellie glances up at him through her tears, thinking she'll see blame or dullness, but she sees neither. Instead, she is shocked to find the barber looking at her with…_pity._ Silent tears spill over her eyes as she and Mr. Todd make eye contact.

Slowly, like a dream, Sweeney bends down. Mrs. Lovett can only stare in shock as the barber kneels in front of her. Without breaking eye contact, he reaches his hand out to her face and gently wipes away a tear. They both stare at each other openmouthed for a moment.

Suddenly, the door opens, breaking the spell. Toby walks in quickly, looking ready for a fight. When he sees Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett's position though, he stops in his tracks. He blinks in astonishment before finally speaking.

"Erm…they won't have ale until tomorrow, mum…"

"Alright, we'll get some tomorrow then," Mrs. Lovett breathes.

As though just realizing his position, Sweeney quickly stands and coughs. Without saying another word, he exits the room and returns to his solitude.

Nellie's heart races and she stares at the door in amazement. Toby looks on awkwardly before approaching her.

"Are you alright, mum?" he asks pointedly.

Nellie gives him a genuine smile and one more tear escapes her eye. "Never better."

**This was much more fun to write than the last chapter. Hope you liked it! Leave reviews please.**

I don't own Sweeney Todd.


	8. NOT A Chapter

This is not a chapter...just thought I should apoligize to my readers. I'm having maajor writer's block for this story and I've currently lost interest in it. I've tried to write more, but I have no idea where to go yet. So I've decided to just take a break. _Will the Truth set him Free_ has potential to be a beautiful story, but if I continued it right now, it wouldn't be.

BUT I'm _definitely_ going to come back to it! I now know to make an outline for stories before beginning them. Once I finish a Phantom of the Opera story I plan on writing, I'll come back to this and make an outline to eliminate the writer's block problem.

Again, I am sooo sorry. I know how annoying it is waiting for an update...I just don't want to give you guys crap :/


End file.
